Eiji's Adventure in Jail
by xXnekuXx
Summary: Eiji got sent to jail and there he meets 3 other people and he learns how they got in jail. Sequel to Tenipuri Family


**Disclaimer: I don't own POT. **

**Warning: This is a sequel to Tenipuri Family and I suggest you to read that first before this. This includes OOC-ness, alternate universe and this story is very random. **

* * *

><p><strong>Eiji's Adventure in Jail <strong>

"I'm innocent!" Eiji protested against Kaidoh, the policeman. After he was hit with an air freshener can by Oishi last time and fell unconscious, they called the police to take Eiji away.

"That's what criminals always say. Fshh..." Kaidoh said.

"But I really am innocent." Eiji fake cried. Kaidoh just ignored him and shoved Eiji in his jail cell. Eiji pouted, since he hates being ignored and being shoved. He looks around his cell and notice that there's 3 other people with him in there. He just stood around for awhile bored with having nothing to do and since boredom kills, Eiji went to talk to the other people in the cell to free him from his boredom.

"Hi nya~ What's your name and how did you get here?" Eiji asked, not minding the fact that he was talking to a criminal.

"I'm Momoshiro Takeshi. You can call me Momo-chan and I got sent here since I got caught in a murder." Momo, also not minding the fact that he's talking to a random stranger, explained his situation.

"Who did you murder?" Eiji asked slightly scared.

**Flashback**

Momo was loitering around the streets until he saw the most wonderful thing in the world. He drooled and he went towards the 'most wonderful thing in the world'.

"Hello cutie pie~ can I have you?" Momo flirted.

"You'll have to pay first." The girl smiled and winked at Momo.

"But I don't have money on me."

"Then no can do."

("You murdered the poor girl because you can't have her?" Eiji interrupted the story. "Let me finish!")

"So tempting. I can't take it anymore!" Momo couldn't take the temptation at all anymore and tied up the girl with a rope. "You are mine at last!"

("Oh my gosh! You raped then murdered the girl?" Eiji, once again, interrupted. But Momo ignored him and continued with his story.)

Momo ate all the cakes in the shop and the girl shrieked, "Kyaaa! Murderer! Police! He murdered the cakes!". Kaidoh came and caught Momo while Momo protested.

"I'm innocent!"

"You aren't innocent if you were caught in the act."

**End of Flashback**

"So, you mean to tell me you got in jail because of 'murdering' a cake? Is that even a crime? If you're gonna go to jail, it should've been because of stealing." Eiji sweatdropped. Eiji left Momo and went to the other person. He was now clearly having suspicions on people around him having weird crimes.

"What brought you here?" Eiji asked the next person. The person's name was Inui.

"I raped someone." Inui started.

"Oh! Tell the story!"

**Flashback**

"You are the most wonderful thing in this world! I'll never find anyone other than you! Marry me!" Inui proposed and was answered with silence.

"..."

"You accepted!" Inui then proceeded to go on top of the poor girl to have sex with her in public. Coincidentally, Ryoma and Sakuno were walking around the park and Sakuno saw Inui on top of someone in one of the benches.

"Look Ryoma-niichan! That guy is playing secs!" Sakuno pointed out.

"You're right. It is secs." Ryoma answered, staring at the scene ahead. Kaidoh heard Ryoma and Sakuno's conversation and when he looked to where they were looking, he saw Inui on top of someone and he concluded that it was rape.

"That guy is raping the poor thing! Fshh.." Kaidoh ran towards Inui and caught him, "You're under arrest for raping a doll!"

"I'm innocent! She already agreed to our marriage." Inui defended himself.

"Shut up with the innocent crap already." Kaidoh said while dragging Inui to the police station.

"Ryoma-niichan, what is reyp?" Sakuno innocently asked.

"Well, if you put the letter 'P' in the beginning, it would spell prey so maybe it's playing secs with your prey."

"You're so smart!"

**End of Flashback**

"..." Eiji was speechless. "I don't know which is crazier between the cake and the doll." Eiji left Inui and hesitated to ask the last person but there's a chance that the next person's story would be decent so he approached him.

"How about you? Any crazy reason you're here?"

"I..." The next person named Kawamura started.

**Flashback **

Kawamura was out shopping for clothes. I don't really know why he's shopping for clothes. He just is. Anyway, when he opened the door of one of the fitting room to fit the clothes he got, he noticed that someone was already using the fitting room! It would've been nice if it was a girl but no! It was a guy. What's worse is the guy was Kaidoh. What's even worst is that he is only wearing his boxers. What's funny is the boxers have cat prints on them. Kawamura gapes and Kaidoh was shocked. Who wouldn't get shocked being seen like that?

"You're under arrest for eye gaping!" Kaidoh shouted while blushing. Kawamura got shocked and accidentally grabbed on the nearest thing for dear life. Incidentally, the thing was the clothes hanger. Even if it's just a clothes hanger, Kawamura went into burning mode.

"BURNING! What? Isn't it your fault that you didn't lock the door, kitten! I'm innocent!" Kawamura shouted with burning eyes and fire as background.

"That innocent crap is really getting old! You're eye raping and disrespecting an officer!"

**End of Flashback **

"..." Eiji jawdropped. "ALL YOUR REASONS ARE CRAP!" Eiji then went to sit in a corner, away from the people with weird crimes. After a while of boredom, Kaidoh came and called on Eiji to talk.

"We forgot to tell you to make your phone call to let your parents know you're in jail."

"Nya~ But I don't want my parents to know about this. I know! I'll call that family I barged into." Eiji nodded, agreeing with his stupid plan.

_'Stupid, calling the family who sent him in jail. They already know he's in jail, what's the use of calling them.' _Kaidoh thought. Eiji then followed Kaidoh to the phone booth and somehow Eiji miraculously knew the family's number. After a few rings, someone answere the phone. It was Oishi, the maid.

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Are you calling for Echizen? Are you his girlfriend? Wait a minute, I'll call him." Oishi said, even with Eiji saying nothing, he leaves and calls for Ryoma.

"W-wait! I'm a guy for heaven's sake! Oh my gosh! Is my voice really like a girl's? No, I'm a guy! That's it, I'm hanging up. I might become manly staying here in jail." Eiji slammed the phone to its proper place and stomped off. Meanwhile with Ryoma, Ryoma didn't even bother picking up the phone.

Back in jail, Kaidoh was ordering Eiji to carry rocks to the other side.

"Piece of cake! I'll be manly with these!" Eiji picked up a piece of rock and after one step, he collapses to the ground. "I can't do it anymore. I give up."

"Carry them or I'll call the maid who mistook you for a girl." Kaidoh threatened.

"NO! I can do this!" Eiji then carried rocks in an incredible speed. After awhile in jail, Eiji finally got tired of working in jail.

"I hate jail! I'm gonna escape." Eiji shouted his supposed to be a secret plan while Kaidoh dialled the tenipuri family and he gave the phone to Eiji.

"Hello?" Eiji asked.

"Oh it's Echizen's gf! Sorry if Echizen didn't answer the phone before. Wait, let me call on him." Oishi's one sided talk started again and he went to call on Ryoma again.

"He still thinks I'm a girl?" Eiji hanged up while Ryoma kept ignoring the phone calls.

~xoxoxoxo~

Months passed and Eiji kept working hard to be manly. But one day, Kaidoh approched Eiji with news that he should be happy but it was the opposite for Eiji.

"We're setting you free because of your devotion to jail work."

"What? But I still wanna work here." Eiji cried. Kaidoh vein popped.

"Get out already!" Kaidoh dragged Eiji outside jail.

"Fine! Fine! Stop dragging me." Kaidoh let Eiji go and Eiji muttered, "Maybe I should do something crappy that isn't called a crime to get in jail again."

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Totally random. Thanks to whoever's supporting me with my stories and RxR~!**


End file.
